fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Year
Warning! Do not edit without permission from MikuLuigi07. Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Year is an upcoming rhythm game developed by SEGA and Crypton Future Media and published by SEGA for the Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch. The game features Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, & KAITO participating in live shows while struggling throughout the year. Just like Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X, the game focuses around the Live theme. The game's theme song is the original version of Finder by kz. Gameplay The core gameplay is similar to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, F 2nd, & X. Rush notes from X'' and double star notes from ''F 2nd return. At the end of every song, a star note appears, which shines gold if you didn't miss a single note, pretty much going for perfect, but it's grayed out if you got a SAFE or lower some point in the song. It's similar to Chance Time, but reacts differently. Similar to Project Mirai, you can change the color of the buttons on both versions. Both versions have different default colorings. *PS4: Circle - Red, Cross - Blue, Square - Pink, Triangle - Green. **These are the colors of the buttons on the Dualshock 4. *Nintendo Switch: A - Red, B - Yellow, Y - Green, X - Blue. **This is similar to the Project Mirai series. The optional colors are Red, Blue, Pink, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange, and Brown. Story Mode: A Year of Concerts /Story Mode: A Year of Concerts/ A Year of Concerts is the story mode of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Year. Hatsune Miku and her friends are back, and immediately busy. Once the clock striked 12:00 for the New Year, their boss gave them a call. They have to participate in 72 live shows throughout the whole year. They all agreed to do so, but every month gives them a new problem. *There will be minor spoilers from A Year of Concerts, so it's recommended that you check out that page first when it comes out. Diva Rooms Diva rooms return from many previous games. Just like Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai and Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X, it plays as the main menu. The Vocaloids move around like in Mirai, F, & F 2nd. You can give them stuff to upgrade their friendship level. Every Vocaloid has their own likes and dislikes. *Example: Miku loves leeks, but hates pizza. Every character has their own diva room. New to the series, they can visit other Vocaloid's diva rooms. Music According to A Year in Concerts, there wil be 72 songs, not counting Eva's Polka. In the meantime, 31 songs (32 if you count Eva's Polka) are confirmed. Some songs have a confirmed singer, but it's unknown what the songs are. There is a mix of new and returning songs. *13 are new songs. *18 are returning songs. **19 if you count Eva's Polka. In addition, all songs are full length. According to an interview, there will be more returning songs than new songs. Tutorial Exclusive Rhythm Game Due to the "live" theme of the game, all the PVs are in a live style. *(^) New to the Project DIVA series. Characters There's only 6 playable characters in this game. All of them can be played in every song in Free Play. This time, all 6 Vocaloids start in their recent updated appearance. Playable Non-Playable Modules Every Vocaloid has their own modules, which can be changed. It's unknown how many modules there will be total. Miku, Len, Rin, and Luka's V4Xs, as well as MEIKO and KAITO's V3s, are the only modules available from the start. All the rest of the modules must be unlocked. For a list of modules, click here. Challenges Challenges return from various games. This time, they are more thought out and you get rewarded for clearing them. For a list of challenges, click here. Differences Between Versions *The PS4 version has better graphics than the Nintendo Switch version, but both has the same frame rate, 60fps. *The Nintendo Switch version has two controller options while the PS4 version only has one. *You can play the Nintendo Switch version on handheld mode. **Frame rate remains the same, but some graphics downgrade a little. *The buttons are different between versions. **PS4: Circle, Cross, Square, Triangle **Nintendo Switch: A, B, Y, X *The default color setup is different between versions. Look at gameplay for details. Cut Content *The DSLR remix - re:edit version of Finder was originally used. It was changed to it's original version. Trivia *This is the first Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA game to... **Be multi-platform on more than Playstation Systems. ***Be released on the Nintendo Switch. **Have a planned worldwide release. **Have new versions of returning songs appear. ***Finder previously used the DSLR Remix - re:edit version. ***I'll Miku-Miku You (For Reals) previously used the original version. ***Butterfly on your Right Shoulder previously used Len's version. ****While one can argue about LOL -lots of laugh- when it came to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X, it is actually a revocal and not a completely different version all together. ****Love-Hate is technically a re-vocal and not a completely new version. **Not have a theme song that's created for the game. **Have all Vocaloids start in their latest appearance. **Have no one's original modules available from the start. **Have full voice acting. ***So far, players can choose for the Vocaloids to speak in ethier English or Japanese. **Have Hachune Miku appear in the game's story mode. **Show an official kiss, not counting fan edits. *This is the first Hatsune Miku title on a Nintendo console to not be a Project Mirai title. *This is the second game where Hachune Miku has a voice. The first was Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend. *Despite Finder being the theme song, it has nothing to do the theme of the story mode, let alone the game, itself. This is similar to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X's theme song, The Name of the Sin, which the song has nothing to do with the theme at all. *Not counting Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, this game has the most Kagamine duets with 5. *Some songs like 1925 has replacement vocals, but it seems that none of them appear, leaving the vocals to the original singer. *Despite KAITO's birthday being on Feburary 17, he was actually released on Feburary 14. *Due to this game being in the works before Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega 39's, any information here is not outdated and the new songs are still considered new. **There's also a chance that songs from Mega 39's could make an appearance, but it's not official. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Vocaloid Games